I don't know
by ganbatte ne
Summary: aku tak mengerti. aku selalu sendirian. aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku.
1. Chapter 1

**"I don't know"  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

Suara ramai akibat ketidakhadiran guru di kelas juga ternyata terjadi di kelas unggulan ini, kelas akselerasi. Setelah melewati 8 hari penuh siksaan karena ujian semester, siswa dan siswi kelas itu pun bergembira. Namun, jangan harap mereka dapat merasakan liburan setelah ujian, karena memang tak pernah ada liburan bagi kelas ini. Maklumlah kelas khusus. Mereka hanya diberi kelonggaran selama 4 hari untuk lepas dari buku, itu pun jika mereka tidak terkena remidi.

Tawaran dari guru matematika mereka, Iruka-sensei segera disambut meriah oleh seisi kelas. Tawaran untuk melewatkan jam pelajarannya dan membiarkankan hari itu jam kosong. Semua siswa segera kembali melakukan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sebelum Iruka-semsei dating. Ada yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, ada yang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya, ada yang pacaran, dan ada juga yang dengan tenang membaca novel atau komik di kelas.

Tampak seorang gadis beranbut indigo panjang sedang asyik membaca koim yang ia pinjam dari temennya. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca sehingga tak menyadari kehebohan di kelasnya. Ia mendengar teriakan teman sekelasnya yang menyemangati salah satu siswa untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya pada temannya, gadis berambut pink.

"Sakura, ada rebut-ribut apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Lanjutkan saja membacamu itu." jawab Sakura santai.

Gadis itu pun kembali larut dalam kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba kegiatannya itu terganggu oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Hinata, en… " ucap salah satu siswa di kelas itu.

"Ya, ada apa Kiba?"

"Itu…. Mmm…. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hinata shock. Tentu saja. Mana ada yang tak kaget ditembak dalam kels seperti ini?. Hinata segera sadar dan menjawab. "Maaf Kiba, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Maaf ya. Tapi kita tetap berteman kan? Hinata tampak khawatir ia tak bisa nerteman lagi dengan Kiba.

"Ya tak papa. Kita tetap berteman." Ucap Kiba dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia pum segera keluar kelas untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Hinata kembali berkutat dengan komiknya tanpa peduli reaksi teman-temannya. Semuanya kaget. Hinata langsung menolak Kiba tanpa pertimbangan apapun. Meski mereka telah mengira hal itu akan terjadi, mereka tetap saja kaget. Setelah sadar dari kagetnya, mereka pum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ternyata sampai jam ke-5 pun masih jam kosong. Mungkin guru-guru juga ingin istirahat. Padahal guru satu ini, Kurenai-sensei terkenal rajin. Suasana kelas masih ramai. Keadaan masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura yang tengah asyik membaca komik di computer kelas merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran siswa berambur kuning jabrik disampingnya. Tujuan siswa itu adalah memanfaatkan computer untuk main game kesukaannya. Tapi jelas saja tidak diperbolehkan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tentu saja pinjam kompinya Sakura." jawab Naruto.

"Ga. aku duluan yang pake."

"Bentar."

"Ga mau"

Naruto pun mengalah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali sibuk membaca komik. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum. Tak lama Naruto kembali ke tempat Sakura dan kembali diusir oleh Sakura.

Naruto mengambil alih mouse dan mulai membuka gamenya. Sakura jelas marah-marah tapi Naruto tak peduli. Sakura akhirnya pergi ke tempat duduknya, disamping Hinata. "Sabar." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada guru yang masuk. Rupanya sudah saatnya pelajaran tambahan. Semua siswa tampak kecewa dan malas mengikuti pelajaran. Mereka hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Sakura segera menuju computer kelas dan menyalakannya. Ia tak mau komputernya dipakai Naruto. Seperti sebelumnya mereka berebut computer. Lagi. Tiba-tiba listrik mati, otomatis komputernya juga mati. Nereka menghela napas. Percuma rebutan.

Sakura berniat untuk pulang saja daripada di kelas. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera berteriak "Cepet pulang sana." Sakura yang mendengarnya segera meninju bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa. Dan Sakura segera pulang setelah pamitan pada Hinata.

Hinata yang daritadi melihat tingkah kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa agak sesak dan iri pada Sakura yang mudah bergaul. Sedangkan ia tipe gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Sahabat laki-lakinya pun lebih dekat dengan Sakura daripada Hinata sendiri. Sasuke, laki-laki yang pernah ia kagumi pun lebih sering berbicara dengan Sakura. Sekarang Naruto juga. Padahal saat JHK Sasuke dan Naruto cukup dekat dengannya. Ia lebib memilih kembali ke masa JHK daripada di SHK yang membuatnya sesak .

Ia ingin menangis. Ia pun segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Sahabat-sahabatnya tak da yang mengerti tentangnya. Selalu sendiri. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I don't know"  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana kelas yang sepi membuat heran setiap orang yang melewati kelas unggulan ini. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan ini kelas ini layaknya pasar dadakan meskipun jumlah muridnya hanya 20 orang. Hmmm... rupanya kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas ini telah kembali dimulai meskipun ada beberapa pelajaran yang belum remidi.

Iruka-sensei tampak menjelaskan materi vektor yang cukup membuat siswa siswi kelas ini pusing. Banyaknya simbol dan rumus yang ada makin memperparah keadaan mereka yang telah letih akibat upacara bendera rutin tiap hari senin. Dengan santainya Iruka-sensei menambah penderitaan siswa siswi ini dengan memberikan tugas untuk mereka. Sungguh mengenaskan. Yang diberi tugas hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. 'baru aja selesai ujian, tugas dah seabrek' batin mereka.

Teeeeeet ... teeeeeet...

Penyelamat yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh seisi kelas pun datang. Mereka berteriak girang, namun tentu saja hanya dalam hati. Mereka kan masih menghormati sensei mereka ini. Setelah Iruka-sensei meninggalkan kelas, sebagian besar dari mereka pun segera melesat keluar kelas, menuju kantin sekolah. Namun ada juga yang tetap setia diam di dalam kelas.

Di empat bangku pojok kanan depan tampak empat gadis manis sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sakura tampak berbicara dan cekikikan dengan Tenten. Di belakang mereka tampak Temari yang nempel dengan Shikamaru. Dan terlihat aura agak seram dari bangku paling pojok karena dia dicuekin oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Hinata menekuk wajahnya. Telihat amarah, kesal dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk pergi ke halaman belakang, tempat favoritnya.

Udara sejuk dan pemandangan yang cukup indah membuat tempat ini nyaman sebagai tempat melarikan diri. Taman belakang Konoha High School. Dihiasi oleh banyak pohon sakura dan bunga lavender . Hinata sering sekali pergi kesini, tapi sahabat-sahabatnya tak tahu tempat ini.

Hinata segera menyamankan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang ada. Ia mulai membaca novel yang sengaja dibawanya tadi. Namun, ia tak dapat mencerna novel yang ia baca. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terkenang kejadian semalam.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'Sepi sekali' pikirku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Padahal biasanya setiap aku sampai di rumah Tou-san pasti menyambutku dengan semangat dan menanyaiku macam-macam. Meski agak risih tapi aku senang sekali Tou-san perhatian padaku. Kadang aku kasian pada Tou-san yang harus membesarkan aku dan Neji-nii sendirian. Kaa-san meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun karena kecelakaan.

Drrrrttttt... Ddrrrrrttttt...

Hpku bergetar. Aku segera meraihnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau di Hpku.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hinata, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Tou-san pergi bertugas ke luar negeri selama seminggu. Maaf ya. Dan aku juga harus latihan basket hari ini, jadi aku pulang telat."

"Owh. Pantas di rumah sepi sekali."

"Iya, aku tutup dulu ya. latihannya dah mau mulai. jaa."

"Met latihan nii-san."

'Hufh… sendirian dech. Tapi g papalah. Enaknya ngapain ya?' pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto memang sering menemaninya di saat seperti ini. Hinata selalu bisa mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya pada mereka. Rasa nyaman selalu diberikan Sasuke dan Naruto pada Hinata. Mungkin itu mereka melakukannya karena mereka mengerti rasa kesepian yang dialami Hinata.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Entah kenapa air mata yang selama ini selalu berhasil dibendung olehnya tiba-tiba jebol. Hinata tak sanggup merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian lebih dari ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang memang dari dulu tak terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang terasa sangat jauh. Jii-san dan Nii-sannya juga sedang sibuk. Bahkan kemarin pun Jii-sannya tak sempat menelfonnya. Ia ingin kembali ke masa SMP dimana semuanya masih berjalan biasa saja dan dirasa baik-baik saja.

Hinata terus meneteskan air matanya hingga ia merasa sedikit tenang. Ia mulai berpikir untuk hidup tanpa orang lain. Namun disadarinya, hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia tetap membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Yang bias menyayanginya, melindunginya, dan mencintainya.

Hinata yang merasa agak pusing pun melangkahkan kakinya ke UKS. 'Mungkin darah rendahku kambuh' pikirnya. Melewati lorong sekolah yang ramai yang sangat berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada sekumpulan anak yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Hinata sangat iri. Benar-benar iri. Ia juga ingin melakukan berbagai hal dengan teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di UKS yang kosong, Hinata segera meletakkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu tempat tidur. Ia mulai merasa nyaman, rasa pusing di kepalnya mulai berkurang dan digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Hinata pun tak isa melawan rasa kantuk itu lebih lama dan tak lama ia pun terlelap.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Seseorang tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang menangis di bawah pohon sakura. Sungguh ia ingin mendekatinya, memeluknya, dan menenangkannya. Namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang melarangnya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu terluka. Hanya itu.

Ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, namun gerakan sang gadis menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melihat gadis itu berlajan memasuki gedung sekolah. Tanpa disadarinya, ia pun mengikuti langkah sang gadis. Gadis itu berhenti di depan ruangan yang di atasnya bertuliskan UKS. 'Pakah darah rendahnya kumat?' pikir orang itu. Ia menunggu di luar ruangan dan tak melihat sosok yang selalu dilihatnya sejak tadi keluar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di atas sebuah tempat tidur di pojok ruangan, tampak seorang gadis manis tengah tertidur. Pelan tapi pasti, sebutir air mata meleleh dari mata gadis itu. Ia tersentak. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Gadis yang paling ingin dijaganya menangis, dalam mimpi sekalipun. Ia mengusap air mata gadis itu dan bergumam "maafkan aku Hinata, kau pasti sangat terluka" ucapnya parau. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata karena ia tak mampu menatap wajah gadis itu lebih lama.

**TBC**

**Lavine-chan : **

**hmmm iya nich, aku rada g bisa mendeskripsikan dg baik**

**hehehe**

**Haruna Aoi :**

**hoooo... lmayn pnasaran yach**

**he'em q ngetiknya buru-buru soalna ^^"**

**Fi Suki Suki :**

**aduh... typonya emang banyak bget**

**huruf m bnyak yang ketuker ma huruf n**

**maaf yach**

**All: thanks dah baca fic aku yang geje ini**

**yosh! smagat bwt lanjutin fict**

**hehehe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I don't know"  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 3**

Seorang guru berambut perak yang bentuknya melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker memasuki kelas dengan santainya. Padahal ia sudah telat 30 menit. Ia segera memulai pelajarannya setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja guru. Namun matanya terpaku pada bangku kosong di baris kedua dari depan yang kosong. Guru itu mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan pemilik bangku itu. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Dimana Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya pada seisi kelas. Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Berarti Hinata izin tanpa keterangan. Ketika ia hendak menuliskan "a" di buku absensinya ia mendengar sebuah keteranga dari salah satu muridnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata izin ke UKS Kakashi-sensei" ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru donker yang mencuat ke belakang, tampak aneh, namun tak menguarangi ketampanannya itu.

Kakashi-sensei pun tak jadi menuliskan "a" melainkan "s" pada buku absensinya itu. Seisi kelas hening. Sahabat Hinata saja tak tahu dia kemana. Hinata tak membalas sms dari mereka satu pun. Tapi kenapa sang Uchiha sasuke justru mengetahui keberadaan sang Hyuuga? Hanya ekspresi heran yang terpampang di wajah seisi kelas kecuali wajah Temari dan Shikamaru. Temari justru tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Shikamaru, seperti biasa, sedang tidur. Syukurlah mereka yang ada di kelas ini mempunyai otak yang di atas rata-rata jadi bias langsung menyimpulkan mungkin Hinata sudah izin pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah ketua kelas mereka. Temari yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran teman-temannya semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, karena hanya dia yang bisa menyimpulkan kejadian sebenarnya.

Kakashi-sensei pun segera memulai pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda dan di akhir pelajaran ia justru member tugas kelompok. 'tugas lagi' batin seisi kelas. Dan parahnya, tugasnya itu membuat percobaan lengkap dengan laporannya. Pembagian kelompok diatur oleh ketua kelas. Karena ketua kelasnya sangat dingin dan sangat irit bicara maka kelompok dibagi berdasarkan undian. Satu kelompok terdiri atas lima orang. Kelompok kurang satu orang, itu artinya Hinata masuk kelompok satu. Kelompok satu-tanpa Hinata- memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas ini besok sepulang sekolah saja karena besok ada ulangan biologi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang mulai menampakkan matanya yang berwarna lavender itu. Setelah bebrapa kali mengerjap dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur, ia tersentak. Dengan segera diliriknya jam tanagn lavender yang melingkari pergelangan tangan putihnya itu. 'Gawat. Udah jam ke-7.' Pekik gadis itu dalam segera merapikan tempat tidur yang tadi ditempatinya dan melesat ke kelasnya. Lorong sekolah tampak sepi. Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran ke-6 dan ke-7 sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Hinata makin panic. Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya ia menarik napas untuk meredakan napasnya yang memburu, pasalnya jarak UKS dan kelasnya lumayan jauh. Hianat menarik engsel pintu kelasnya dengan wajah siap-siap minta maaf.

CKELEK

Hinata melihat ke dalam kelas dan ternyata Asuma-sensei belum dating. Ia menarik napas lega kali ini. Ia melihat aktivitas teman-temannya. Mereka berkelompok lima orang. 'Sepertinya da tugas' batin Hinata. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya. Temari segera menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu dan menanyakan keadaannya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum. Temari segera member itahu Hinata tentang tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei.

"Hinata kita dapet tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Bikin percobaan indicator asam-basa alami plus laporannya .satu kelompok lima orang. Kita satu kelompok. Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum. "Yang lain siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shika". Wajah Hinata memucat dan memerah bersamaan sehingga tak terlalu terlihat perbedaannya. "Kita ngerjain di rumahku besok pulang sekolah" lanjut Temari.

"Baiklah, Asuma-sensei kemana?"

"Asuma-sensei izin dan kita ga dapet tugas kok. Jadi sekarang jam kosong yang bener-bener kosong.

Setelah mendengar keterangan dari Temari, hianat melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti karena dihadang Temari. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dan melupakan hal penting tenatang apa izinnya saat ia bolos pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tadi. Ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatkannya daritadi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hinata duduk di bangkunya dan bingung mau melakukan apa. Semua teman sekelasnya punya kesibukan sendiri sedangkan ia tidak. Ia pun mengeluarkan novelnya dan membacanya. Tepkan di pundaknya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke orang yang sudah mengganggunya itu. Temari hanya nyengir dipandangi Hinata seperti itu dan duduk di depan bangku Hinata."Kau pasti sebal tidak ikut pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tadi, padahal ini kan pelajaran kesukaanmu." Ucap Temari membuka percakapan.

"Tentu saja. Waktunya kimia kenapa aku malah ketiduran di UKS?" ucap Hinata sebal.

"Eh, jadi kau ketiduran?"

"Iya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah menyesal. Temari hanay tersenyum tipis. Berarti dugaannya benar.

"Tadi aku kena alpa ya?

"Engga kok. Tadi Sasuke bilang kau ke UKS.' Jawab Temari enteng disertai senyuman penuh arti. Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "itu artinya dia masih perhatian padamu dan tidak meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padanya, Hinata." Lanjut Temari. Hinata pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Temari yang terakhir dan kembali membaca novelnya. Padahal dalam hatinya sekarang penuh tanda tanya dan terbersit sedikit rasa senang. Temari yang merasa diacuhkan memilih untuk dudukdi samping Shikamaru yang sedang tidur yang bangkunua di belakang bangku Hinata.

**oOoOoOoOo**

'Kenapa Sasuke tadi tau Hinata ada dimana? Padahal Temari saja tidak tahu. Apa benar dugaannya selama ini kalau Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran diam-diam? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak cerita padaku. Lagipula hubungan kami semua merenggang sejak masuk SMA. Bahkan Hinata sekarang jarang menatapku jika aku berbicara denagnnya. Akh! Aku pusing' gerutu pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini. Mata biru shapirenya tampak galau dan agak kosong. Menyadari gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang cukup aneh ini, Sasuje memperhatikan Naruto. Ia heran karena Naruto biasanya selalu nyerocos tanpa henti. Tapi kenapa sekarang sahabatnya ini diam seribu bahasa?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hn. Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja aktivitasmu. Tak usah pedulikan aku." Ucap Naruto datar.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengangkat alisnya dab dengan sangat bijaksana ia lebih memilih kembali membaca buku yang daritadi ia pegang daripada mengintrogasi sahabatnya. Naruto kemali teringat wajah Hinata yang terlihat agak sembab saat ia masuk kelas tadi. 'Apa dia menangis lagi?' batin Naruto khawatir.

**TBC**

**Haruno Aoi :**

**iy, banyak yg slah**

**tapi dah aku benerin kq**

**hehe**

**uchihyuu nagisa:**

**tu dah tau kan?**

**update kilat ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I don't know"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

AN : gomen! buat yang baca maupun yang review q minta maaf banget updatenya ngaret. Banyak ujian yang menghampiri, jadi ya q harus ngladenin mereka dulu. sekali lagi maaf dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya mengecewakan nan pendek ^^"

Chapter 4

Hinata melepaskan penatnya di dalam kamar yang didominasi warna lavender ini, warna kesukaannya. Seharian beraktivitas di sekolah benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dengan beralaskan tempat tidur yang empuk dan backsound hening, ia pun pergi ke alam mimpi.

Setelah 2 jam mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia pun bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Sepi' itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat makan malam karena alarm perutnya telah berbunyi. Sebelum memasak, ia memutar lagu di Hpnya untuk menemani serta mengusir rasa kesepiannya. mengalunlah lagu-lagu kesukaannya, ia pun sesekali bersenandung sambil tersenyum.

Selesai memasak, ia memakan bagiannya dan menyimpan bagian Nii-sannya. Hari ini pun Nii-sannya pulang telat karena latihan sepak bola yang semakin padat mengingat pertandingan akan segera digelar. Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik bukunya. Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, ia pun segera menyamankan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai menghafalkan nama-nama organel sel plus fungsinya serta transport zat dll.

Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. 'Eh, sudah jam 10' pekik Hinata dalam hati. rupanya ia keasyikan menghafal dan tak sadar jika ia sudah belajar selama 3 jam. Ia ingat Nii-sannya belum pulang dan berniat menghubungi Nii-sannya. Ia meraih HPnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Saat dilihatnya layar HP kesayangannya, ia melihat ada 3 pesan masuk. semuanya dari orang yang sama.

**From: Nii-san**

**Hinata, latihan hari ini cukup lama. Parahnya aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei, jadi hari ini aku menginap di rumahnya Lee untuk menegerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini. maaf ya Hinata, kau jadi sendirian di rumah. Maafkan baka Nii-sanmu yang pikun ini ya? maaf ya :(**

Hinata hanya menghela nafas setelah membaca sms dari Nii-sannya yang dikirim sampai 3 kali itu. Ia pun segera membalas sms itu meskipun sudah telat 2 jam.

**To: Nii-san**

**Tak apa Nii-san. aku kan sudah besar :). Yang sopan ya di rumahnya Lee-senpai.**

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Sejak Neji-nii naik ke kelas 2, kegiatannya jadi seabrek. Main sepak bola, mengikuti olimpiade, serta tugas dari sekolah yang menggunung membuat waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama makin sedikit. Neji-nii memang sangat bisa diandalkan oleh teman-teman maupun guru di sekolah, ia pintar dan cekatan. Hinata pun tak jauh berbeda dari kakaknya ini, hanya saja ia tak mau terlihat mencolok, karena alasan itulah ia hanya mengikuti kegiatan yang benar-benar ia sukai dan mengikuti olimpiade yang sangat ia minati. Karena malam telah larut, lama kelaman mata lavender itu pun tertutup.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**o

Teeeeeeet... Teeeeeeeet

Bel tanda istiraha berbunyi nyaring. Memberi kelegaan tersendiri bagi yang telah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Setelah para sensei keluar dari kelas-kelas, para murid pun meleast cepat. Hinata memperhatikan teman-temannya yang masih ada di kelas. Temari sedanag membujuk Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya ke kantin. Hinata tersenyum melihat usaha Temari, ia jadi merasa agak bersalah karena ia tadi menolak ajakan Temari untuk pergi ke kantin, alhasil Temari harus berjuang untuk membunjuk Shika.

Mata lavender itu beralih ke bangku depan, dimana seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru donker yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam itu sedang membaca sebuah buku. Yang pasti bukan buku pelajaran ataupun novel, itu adalah komik. Di covernya terlihat tulisan "Conan", anak laki-laki itu memang menyukai cerita detektif. Sedangkan di sebelah Sasuke, nama anak laki-laki tadi yang sedang khusyuk membaca komiknya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru shappire yang tak lagi mendung seperti kemarin tengah bercanda dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Naruto telah melupakan kegalauan hatinya. 'Shion.' batin Hinata. Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan itu-Shion meninju bahu Naruto pelan dan mereka tertawa bersama- Hinata jadi kesal, iri terbersit di hatinya. Tak mau melihat lebih lama, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sempat melihat seseorang berjalan melewatinya, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia terus berjalan di belakang gadis itu. 'Pasti taman belakang' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah berjalan cukup lama,mereka sampai di taman belakang. Kesejukan tempat ini langsung menyambut mereka. Mengusir rasa kesal di hati sang gadis. Hinata segera duduk di bawah naungan salah satu pohon sakura dan memasang headset di telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan. Mata lavendernya terbuka saat ia meraskan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat saat ia menyadari siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan santai dan kalemnya membaca komik. Hinata masih terpaku. 'Kenapa ia ada di sini' batin Hinata panik. Ia bergegas berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi. "Jangan pergi. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." suara itu dengan sukses menghentikan langkahnya dan tangan yang menarik tangannya juga berhasil membuatnya kembali duduk, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata mendongakkan kepalnya dan memberikan wajah bingungnya pada Sasuke.

"untuk apa?"

"Banyak. Aku tak menepati janjiku, meninggalkanmu sendiri, membiarkanmu kesepian, menjauhimu pula. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jika kau mau kau boleh memukulku sampai puas." Sasuke memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain di depan Hinata. Sisi yang sangat dirindukan Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban. Hening. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Hinata. Belum sempat ia melihatnya.

BRUK

Hinata membanting tubuhnya ke depan dan memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Ia melimpahkan seluruh perasaannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Sasuke di kehidupannya. Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal ini hanya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata menangis di pelukannya.

"Hiks... kau tak kan hiks... meninggalkanku lagi kan?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

" Tak akan Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum dalam tangis bahagianya.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sasuke mana sich? Susah banget nyarinya. Mana disuruh cepetan lagi." gerutu anak laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning. ia berhenti, dan mengingat-ingat kemana biasanya sahabatnya ini menghilang. 'Taman belakang' itulah ynag terlintas di benaknya. Ia segera melesat ke sana.

Saat sampai di taman belakang, ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk mengendalikan dirinya, ia segera pergi dan melupakan tugasnya untuk memanggil Sasuke. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya sakit.

**TBC**

balas review :DD

**Elly Yanagi Hime** : salam kenal juga

wah deket donk

hehe

liat aj di chap selanjutnya ;)

**UchihaHinataHime :**

makasih :)

pairingnya ... lihat aj ntar *bletak*

maaf updatenya lelet

**Haruno Aoi **:

liat chap selanjutnya :DD

hehehe, jadi flash back donk ;)

**Dindahatake :**

okey :)


End file.
